


Lily

by grace_zxm



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_zxm/pseuds/grace_zxm
Summary: He is pretty sure that he has no feelings for those green eyes,or that purple illusion.Or is he? Lilies are in their best season. So is Tybalt's love for Mercutio.If love be kind to you, you be kind to love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mercutio is based on John Eyzen while Tybalt is based on Nico Turconi.  
> Mercutio's Injured leg is based on the fact that John hurts his knee on the stage in a show. Hope all the best for John and wish he can get well soon.

“ The damn wind! ” cursing and coughing, Mercutio sits up and untag his legs from the warm violet blanket. He shivers at the first breeze of wind greeting to his knees and tries his best to hold a sneeze that would wake up his cat. The night is undoubtedly beautiful , but it is too cold for a skinny young adult carrying a wound on his knee.

Lilies in the garden are in their best condition, showing themselves vigorously to anybody happened to be passing by. It is not such a hard thing for Mercutio to recognize a brush of unevenly distributed red among the gracefully spreading of nature.  It also does not take long for Mercutio to realize who it is.

“ Look who’s adding a color to our garden!  welcome, welcome, the prince of cat, to the little cosy garden of Escalus the merciful. Do hold your heads high for the moon may blush when you look at it. What, tired of your little rat friends and come to have an affair with my beautiful lilies? Well, well, they are too young for a sleep over under the smooth body of Tybalt. ”

“ you know farewell that I hate your lilies.”

“ Unfortunately I do not.” Mercutio burst into laughters, those laughs choke him to cough a bit. But he keeps laughing as if Tybalt is a huge joke .

Tybalt just hate Mercutio, the young kin to the prince seems to love nothing but to tease Tybalt. What on earth has Tybalt done to him? nothing! why would he be like this all the time !  Such disturbing and annoying! why! Tybalt's thoughts is coming to an end when he feels a slight breathe on his neck. The agility of a cat help Tybalt turn round in a matter of seconds,yet only to be scared by a pair of green eyes.

" Wait, how did you?"

" How did I came down with my leg injured? how did I came so fast that even out run our prince of the cat? How did I scare you? How did I dare being so near to you? Long story short Tybalt, because I am who I am, because I'm Mercutio Escalus. Jealous?"

" What? Why? Jealous of a insane male? Why would I ever?" When pronouncing those words, Tybalt felt his face glowing hot. Sometimes Tybalt don't quite understand himself, he is such a noble and proud young men, but infront of Mercutio, he seems like a clumsy servant.  
"Mercutio, I do come here for a reason."

" Oh yes a reason, They say our prince of cats is a men with reasons, very well, then I might ignore your sharp claws and listen to you." Mercutio hold his heads really high and stand as if he is the king of the world. Indeed he is. Nobody would deny that in the city of verona. He draw himself nearer to Tybalt. The distance between their nose fits a coin perfectly.

Tybalt tries to look away, after the useless struggle, Tybalt start his talking." Lady Capulet wants me to come and greet the prince. And since you are hurt, she wants to know is there anything she can do."

"Cute lady, nothing can she do better to calm me than to come and borrow me one of her kisses. thanks to her. But why doesn't she come on her own?" Mercutio swing himself far from Tybalt when giving this conversation.  

" You are mad." Is all that Tybalt is giving Mercutio.

" We all know I'm not" Mercutio again come close to his prey. His soft curly hair touch Tybalt on his chest. Tybalt is so glad that he is not wearing one of his cardigan. He never wears them. He just wants to own them, Like his wanting for his cousin . Or maybe for the men standing in front of him? No. Stop Tybalt. You have to stop. 

Mercutio's hair do touch Tybalt on his skin at last: they sweep over the cheek of Tybalt, like the late summer breeze. Tybalt instinctively sunk his face into the fussy black curls, but immediatly drag it back. Yet no motion skips the eyes of Mercutio.

" You like my hair?" Mercutio wave his head proudly. Tybalt felt that those eyes of his stare right into Tybalt's mind. 

"I lost my balance." 

"oh la la, your balance, do you lost them instantaneously? Or do you lost them exclusively infront of me?" Mercutio bent his lips into the shape of a cresent. He lower his body and stick them to Tybalt's like a cat in it's oestrus. His eyes are too clear, too beautiful, too gorgeous, that when you look at it, you forget the rest of the world.  "Seriously Tybalt, do you have special feelings for me? Every time you see me, your face gets really red, they look like apples. Like the cheek of a teenage country girl."

Tybalt did not recover from the stare of the young Escalus when he was tossed a question. He moves his eyes from those of his companion, and quickly push Mercutio away. Not able to stand on his leg, Mercutio fall on his lilies. 

He did nothing but fall, but strangely, the fall seems to struck the very soft part of Tybalt’s heart. He falls so helpless, too helpless, making a little quaking noise when landing. He seems like a little squirrel falling without knowing. Tybalt wants to reach for him, he wants to catch Mercutio right in his waist, he want to hold him in his arms, but he didn't. He can not let his kindness be a new joke for Mercutio. Or, are they pure kindness? Tybalt just stood. He watch Mercutio flips his hairs back,kisses his lilies,stare back at Tybalt, and burst into laughters. Tybalt is glad he did not help. Mercutio stands up like he is never hurt, and quickly wrap his arm around the shoulder of Tybalt's. Tybalt does not know what for, but he just let him. Mercutio wrap himself around Tybalt so tight that Tybalt can feel the pounding of his heart. His heart tries to conceal it’s jumps. Such a heart.

"You Capulets never learn.” Mercutio sneers at Tybalt. 

Do you? Tybalt really want to ask, but he holds them back. He has this weird feeling, that he has such pity for Mercutio's wound. He hope they were on himself, He hope they never disturb free Mercutio. Too weird.  
 "Why are you hurt? Mingled in a fight?" Tybalt never expect himself to care for Mercutio.

" Look, the prince of the cats is caring for his fellow citizens."

"Answer me."

Mercutio seems a little startled by the firmness of the young Capulet standing in-front of him.  
" I just, happen to be hurt when dancing with the ladies." Mercutio looks at his toes when he is forming an answer, like a naughty child being scold by his parent.  But he soon raise his head and burst into a series of laughters.   
"Oh Tybalt, you never dance do you? You are too much into Juliette Capulet aren't you? But the girl, she will never dance with you." 

Tybalt watch the madness of Mercutio when he ask him questions and surprisingly find the scene charming. Even the mentioning of Juliette Capulet failed to wake Tybalt from his dream. He just fix his eyes on Mercutio. Mercutio keeps talking, what about? Tybalt doesn't know, He doesn't need to know, he just want to examine the white face of Mercutio's, watch the vivd glow of his black hair,and listen to the deep yet provoking voice. No, Tybalt is not in love with Mercutio. How can he fall in love with a men when Verona is famous for it's beautiful ladies? How can he fall in love with a men while he is in love with his dearest cousin Juliette? How can he forget all those conflicts and fall in the arm of a crazy Escalus? No, Tybalt is not in love with Mercutio. He is just enjoying landing his eyes on the person across the lilies.

"Tybalt, oh Tybalt, It is too late Tybalt, You need to clear your mind and go back to your Juliette" Mercutio laughs again, he is so close to Tybalt that this time, a coin may fail to fit in the distance. Tybalt force himself out of his dream and tries to be solemn.  " Mercutio, you had better learn."

"Speaking of learn, go back and tell lady Capulet I'm fine, send her my kisses.This may help you learn about getting along with ladies. Good night Tybalt, I need to go back to sleep. It's great talking to you. And I'm sure you know that by talking I mean teasing" Mercutio burst into the last laugh of the night.

Tybalt eyed Mercutio back to his room, he heard the low groan of Mercutio when he is trying to get back to his warm bed, Tybalt wants so much to be in his room right now, no, not for love, just for looking after a wounded men, to look after him like Mercutio did to his lilies.

“Mercutio, you are my Lily.”


End file.
